


Saving Me

by TwiztidOpheliac



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-02 21:47:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4075012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwiztidOpheliac/pseuds/TwiztidOpheliac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At 18, Dean was forced to leave behind the only girl that he'd ever truly love, breaking both of their hearts. But when he returns 7 years later, will she welcome him with open arms? Will he even want her to? And on top of everything, what evil is brewing? How will this change everything? (I SUCK AT SUMMARIES!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Hazel eyes swam with tears as she kissed him. "This can't be the end! We'll see each other again, won't we?" He looked down at her, sadness reflected in his green eyes. "Honestly? I doubt it." His voice cracked as he visibly saw her heart break.

"I'm sorry, Ky. I really am. I never wanted to do this. To hurt you. This is just something I have to do. I can't just not go." She nodded, tears falling down her cheeks. "I understand. Family is important. Your father needs you. Your brother needs you."

He took a necklace from his jacket pocket and put it around her neck. It was gold and had a beautiful dark blue heart pendant hanging from it. The heart looked as if it were surrounded by angels wings. She smiled through her tears as she looked down at it. "Thank you. It's beautiful." It was his favorite color.

The smile faded as the car across the street honked, signaling for them to hurry. He scowled and turned back to his dad. "In a minute!" He yelled, turning back to her. Tears fell in rivers down her cheeks and a sob strangled from her throat. His own eyes misted over as they kissed passionately.

He pulled away and she whimpered, her hands fisting into his shirt. "I have to go." He whispered. She bit her lip. "I love you. I'll never forget you." He smiled sadly down at her and nodded, she knew he'd never say it back.

He kissed her lips once more and began to back away. "We'll keep in contact. I'll text you all the time." He promised, causing a small smile to break through.

She wanted as he got into the car and closed her eyes, her hand closing over the pendant as she heard the rumble of the engine fade into nothing. "I love you, Dean Winchester. And I always will."

\--------

Seven years later, the Impala jerked to a stop and Dean jumped awake. Same loved over at him and grinned. "Good morning, Sleeping Beauty." Dean rolled his eyes and leaned back in the seat. It didn't last long once he recognized the scenery around him. "Sam." He growled, a warning in his throat. "What the HELL are we doing here?!"

Sam just blinked innocently. "What are you talking about? It's breakfast time and I'm hungry. You're always hungry so I thought you'd want to stop." Dean frowned, shaking his head. "No. Not here. We need to leave."

But as his eyes traced the windows of the diner, it was too late. They'd been seen. Or at least the car had. "Damn it." He growled as Sam just shrugged and pulled him out of the car and into the diner. A crash followed not long after.

\-----------

Kyreigh Prichards had had a hard seven years. They'd kept in contact for a couple of weeks after he left. Phone calls and texts she was always eager to receive. But then, nothing. It was as if Dead had never existed. The only things she had to prove he did was the necklace and the number that had been disconnected. She never saw or heard from him again.

She'd gone through the motions to prove to the nosy people in the town that she'd moved on. But it wasn't true. She still wore the necklace every day. And when people asked, she just told them it was because it was pretty. And though she'd been on dates, it never moved further than that. She never had a relationship. This was how she spent her time. Working at the diner and going home to sleep. Eat, sleep, work.

Many people asked her why she hadn't settled down already. That was always easy to answer. She didn't trust men. How could she when the one person she ever trusted, broke her heart?

At first, her head used to turn every time she heard a thundering engine. But after 2 years, she stopped looking. There was no point. It was never him. So this morning, when she heard it again, she didn't look. She did however glance up when she was filling a coffee mug of one of the regulars. As her eyes landed on the car, her eyes widened and her heart stopped. She shook her head, turning away and moving behind the counter.

It wasn't him. A lot of people had that kind of car. Her mind was running a bit because it was the anniversary of the day he left, that's all.

She grabbed another half pot of coffee and turned to fill up mugs of the people at the bar. The door chimed and when her eyes hit one of the two men who'd walked in, time stopped. She'd never be able to forget those gorgeous green eyes that she'd loved getting lost in. The eyes that turned dark as he had whispered sweet nothings in her ear. The eyes that had misted over as they said goodbye.

The coffee pot slipped from her hand and crashed to the floor, soaking her jeans with hot coffee. Not that she felt it. She was numb. All she could do was look at his as she was sucked down an emotional worm hole. "Dean..." She breathed, shock in her eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Dean and Kyreigh kinda have their first meeting. And Sam is wising up to what's going on.

For Dean, everything froze. His eyes looked over her, taking in every detail. Her curly, chestnut hair. Her beautiful hazel eyes. Her perfect figure. Her addicting voice. His eyes hit the necklace around her neck and he swallowed, his eyes widening as he looked into hers. 

Recognition filled her and her hand moved to grasp it. It was then that she remembered herself and knelt, breaking eye contact to clean up the mess she'd made. 

Dean blinked and hurried to a booth, slouching and running a hand down his face. Sam watched him, a curious expression on his face. “Do I even want to know?” He asked. 

That caused Dean to glare at him. “No.” He growled, hiding his face behind a menu. The younger Winchester frowned and looked from his brother to the woman who looked as if she'd seen a ghost. 

He turned back to his older brother, shock on his face. “She's an ex! Is that why you've avoided this place?” Dean tensed and flipped the menu down, giving his brother a murderous look. “I swear, Sam, if you don't shut up right now.....”

Sam gasped, his mouth falling open. “She's THE ex, isn't she?” Hurt filled Deans eyes as he looked at the table. “Just let it go, Sam. Please.” Sam started at him for a moment before nodding. “Alright. Sorry.” Dean nodded before looking back to the menu. 

For once, he didn't know what to do. “Do you want to leave?” Dean just shook his head, a grimace coming to his face. “It's too late now, Sammy. The damage is done.” Guilt surfaced within Sam. 

But the tension got worse when the woman in question came to the table. Dean slouched further down and Sam looked at her. Her wide, fear filled eyes were trained on him. She seemed determined not to look at Dean. 

Her hands and voice where shaking as she lifted her order pad. “What can I get for you?” Sam blinked and blurted the first thing that he thought of. “The special and a coffee, please.” Dean opened his mouth to speak but didn't get the chance. “2 specials and 2 coffees. Got it.” She rushed off, leaving both men looking after her. 

There was an awkward silence at their table. Dean just kept fidgeting and Same had no idea what to say. This was strange to put it mildly. It didn't take long for them to get their food. She'd also brought a full pot of coffee and a small pitcher of creamer. The sugar was already on the table. 

She set it all down on the table and moved away, her body language telling them both that she would not be returning to the table. 

Dean sighed, sitting up and eating his food quickly. Sam did the same, knowing his brother wanted to leave. When they finished their meal and the coffee, they stood and Sam watched as Dean placed a $50 on the table. 

Dean took this moment to look at him, as if challenging Sam to say something about it. When nothing was said, he nodded before making his way to the door. 

Sam bit his lip before turning to the table and writing down the name of the motel he knew they'd be staying at in town. When he finished, he caught her eye before following his brother out. 

Kyreigh sighed with relief as they left. She made her way to their table with a carrying tray to gather their empty dishes. She saw the $50 on the table and the note, stuffing them both into her apron. She took the tray to the kitchen and carried on with her day, trying to ignore the pain in her chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The further along this gets, the chapters will be longer, I promise. Just bare with me. This is my first Supernatural Fic


	3. Chapter 3

Dean threw his bag onto the bed before turning to face his younger brother. “I don't see why we need to stay! No evil here Sammy, so let's just go.” Sam lifted an eyebrow as he looked at him. “We're staying for a little bit, because you have unfinished business here, Dean. That's why.” 

Dean scowled at him and shook his head. “No, I don't. She's just an ex.” Sam blinked, looking at him. “Just an ex, huh? Then explain why you've avoided this place? Or why her heart leapt into her eyes when she looked at you? Or why you didn't want to talk about it? Or-”

“ALRIGHT!” Sam stopped at his brother's outburst. “She's not just an ex. She's more than that. She was it for me, still fucking is. I've thought of her every day for seven years. I love her. Is that what you want to hear?!”

Sam frowned and sat down on his bed. “Then why stay away, Dean? Why cause both of you that kind of pain?” Dean forced a laugh. “You know why, Sammy. Because of you and dad. Because of Mom. We have a job to do. Demons and monsters to find and kill. I couldn't just abandon my family for her. No matter how much I wanted to.” 

He sat on his bed while the younger felt extremely guilty, because isn't that exactly what he did? Sam had abandoned his family to go to college, to have his own life. “Dean, I never knew. I'm so sorry. I hate that we kept you from that, from living the life you wanted.” 

Dean sighed, laying back on the bed. “It doesn't matter anymore. I made my choice. Besides, she's probably already moved on anyway.” Sam didn't believe that for a second, but he said nothing to Dean. 

“Well you still need to talk to her.” Dean jerked up, his wide eyes trained on his brother. “What?! Why?!” Sam narrowed his eyes as he answered his brother.

“Because she deserves an explanation, Dean! You don't have to tell her the truth but you have to at least tell her SOMETHING! Try to put yourself in her shoes. All those years without a word. She probably thought you were dead.” 

Dean wince at his little brother's words. The thought of Ky being in pain because of him, he couldn't stand it. “I was just trying to protect her. I didn't want her to get hurt.” Sam nodded, understanding in his eyes. “I get it. I really do. I wanted to protect Jess, so I kept her in the dark. But something found her anyway.”

Dean yawned and looked at his brother. “Let's put away the heavy for now. If I'm talking to anyone later, I'mma need some sleep.” He kicked off his boots and removed his clothes until all that remained was his boxers. Sam did the same and they slept. 

00000000000

After the lunch rush, Kyreigh just couldn't take it anymore. She asked for the rest of the day off and went home. She got into the shower, scrubbing herself clean. When she got out, she wrapped a towel around herself and stared at herself in the foggy mirror. 

Dean was back. He was back in town. If she hadn't seen him with her own eyes, she wouldn't have believed it. She dried herself and decided to let her hair dry naturally. Dean always loved her wild curls. 

She'd made the decision that she was going to see him. She set out her outfit, feeling good about what she'd chosen. For now, she put on an oversized shirt and a pair of shorts. 

She ate a light lunch, unsure of what her shaky stomach could handle. She did her makeup, making sure it was perfect. After she dressed and put on her shoes, she noticed it was after 3. She grabbed her purse and left the house on shaky feet.

She sat in the parking lot for about 15 minutes, fear keeping her from going. Steeling her courage, she got out and blinked as she saw the tall man from before coming out of one of the rooms.   
He paused when he saw her and they stared at each other for a moment, understanding in his eyes and fear in hers. He nodded to her and she understood that he was going to give them time and space to talk. She felt grateful for that. 

She swallowed and went up to the door, knocking softly at first. When no one answered, she knocked again, louder. A groan came from inside the room, and then a yell. “Damn it, Sammy! Didn't I tell you not to forget your GOD DAMN..............key?”

The door jerked open, cutting off his sentence before he breathed out the last word as he saw her. Her eyes widened, taking in his muscular chest. “Oh, um.......” He stammered, looking at her. 

She was dressed in form fitting black jeans and her favorite pair of Converse sneakers. She topped that with a navy tank top that matched the necklace still around her neck.

Her makeup cause her beautiful hazel eyes to be the first thing you noticed when you looked at her. But those gorgeous lips, those plump, kissable soft, pink lips. Just looking at them made Dean's mouth go dry. And her hair. His hands would always get lost in the curls as he pulled her in for a kiss. 

He cleared his throat and looked down at himself, cursing softly. “S-sorry. Uh, come in and I'll um, I'll just get dressed.” She hid a small smile as he grabbed his clothes and went to he bathroom. 

Key sat on one of the chairs in the room and let out a breath. He was still Dean but at the same time he was so different. His hair still made her fingers itch to touch it. Those eyes, like lush fields of green she wanted to get lost in. And all of those freckles. She still longed to count every one. 

Those lips. She'd feasted on them so many times. And his body. He was much more muscular than she remembered. The way his muscles moved under his skin caused her mouth to dry. She knew that his skin would be hot and strong. He had abso for days and the way his boxers hung over his hips made her want to lick and suck and bite.......

“Sorry about that.” She jumped from her daydream and turned to him as he came out of the bathroom. She stood, nervously wringing her hands. “No, I shouldn't have barged in.” He looked at her and shrugged. “You did knock and no one is complaining. How did you know I was here?”

She pointed to the door. “The guy who was with you left the address.” He smiled and shook his head. “Ah, Sammy. Remind me to punch him later. And then thank him.” 

She blinked, shock on her face. “That's Sammy? You're little brother, Sammy?!” Dean laughed, nodding. “Yeah, he really shot up.” She blew out a breath and sat. “Wow, okay.” 

After a few minutes of awkward silence, she cleared her throat, causing him to wince. “Yeah, I guess we should talk.” She nodded, looking at her hands. “I think we should.” 

They sat there, both of them unsure of what to say.


	4. Chapter 4

Dean honestly had no idea where to start. He sat on the edge of his bed, right across from her and she watched as he dragged a hand across his face. She could tell that he was trying to think of something to say. “Maybe if you started from the beginning?” She suggested. 

He nodded, frowning. “Well, when Sammy was a baby, our mother was murdered. We still have no understanding about it. It changed us, you know? My father vowed to find the thing responsible, so since then, we've moved around from place to place, trying to find her killer.”

Ky blinked, trying to absorb this knowledge. “Oh wow. But wait, what do you mean the THING responsible?” Dean mentally swore, shaking his head. “Well, anyone who could murder someone else can't be considered human in my book.” She nodded. “Good point.” 

He breathed a sigh of relief until he heard her next question. “But before you mentioned a family business?” He nodded, trying to think of exactly what to say. “Well, while we've searched, we help people who are in trouble.”

Understanding filled her face. “Oh okay, so you're like a cop.” He felt his shoulders drop and shook his head. “Not exactly.” She frowned, looking at him. “I don't understand, Dean.”

He groaned and ran his hand through his hair. “It's because I can't tell you the whole story!” He blurted, causing both of their eyes to widen. Hers in shock at his admission and hers in the pain that it caused. 

“I see.” She stood, swallowing down the tears. “I guess I'm not worth an honest explanation.” Panic filled his eyes as she moved to the door, grabbing the handle and pulling it open. “Goodbye, Dean.” 

His hand slammed into the door above her head and he shut the door. “Please.....” She gasped and turned, hearing how broken his voice sounded as he begged. 

He looked into her eyes, pain reflected in his own. “You have no idea how much I want to tell you. I want to tell you everything. But what I do is dangerous and unbelievable. If anything happened to you......” His eyes closed and a grimace covered his face. 

“I wouldn't be able to stand it, Ky. Because it's you.” His eyes opened, tracing her lovely face. “It's only ever been you.” He breathed. She looked up at him, wonder in her eyes. Had he just admitted in so many words that he loved her?

She bit her lip, putting her hands to his chest. She felt the muscles tense beneath the shirt, beneath his skin. She slip them up to his shoulders, looking into his eyes as he moved closer. “Dean......”

Her eyes closed and he groaned, closing the distance between them. Their lips touched, softly at first. He didn't want to push her. But then she let out a breathy moan and Dean was lost. 

He used his hips to pin her against the door and she whimpered when she felt his erection pressing into her hip. Dean kissed her passionately, letting his hands sink into her hair. 

She let him pull her head back slightly and then his mouth slanted over hers, taking her mouth in fierce possession. She clutched his shoulders as she felt her knees go weak. 

Dean loved the feeling of her body up against his. When he felt her knees weaken, he lifted her slightly and her legs immediately circled his waist. 

He let out a strangled moan and began to grind against her, pushing 7 years of wanting into the kisses. Her head fell back against the door and she moaned, meeting him thrust for thrust. 

His hands moved from her hair to cup her ass, maneuvering her for better friction. She cried out as she felt him and tore her mouth from his, looking into his eyes. She smirked, looking at him from under her lashes. “Well, Dean? Are you going to keep me against this door all day? Or can we go to bed?”

He growled and moved them away from the door. He dropped her on the bed and she giggled as she bounced for a moment. Dean looked down at her, a soft smile curving his lips. He knelt down, untying her shoes and removing them. Her socks soon followed. 

Ky had already undone her jeans and was sliding them down her legs. He slid them off and groaned as he saw that she was going commando. She bit her lip and moaned as he kissed his way up her legs. 

He gave her a few experimental licks but paused when she sat up, removing her tank top and bra. Forgetting everything else, he groaned and began to kiss her. She made quick work of his shirt, only breaking the kiss to remove it. 

She quickly and shakily tried to remove his pants but she couldn't work the button. She huffed, frustrated and he chuckled before he stood, taking them off. 

He stood before her, her eyes unable to look away. He was more tan than she remembered and the amount of white scars that covered his chest and arms scared her. 

Ky whimpered and reached for him, wrapping her hand around his impressive length. He cried out and arched into her hand, closing his eyes at the feeling. She kissed the tip of it, pulling back and looking at him as she licked the precum from her lips. 

“Fuuuuuck!” He groaned before he all but tackled her onto the bed. Her laugh turned into a strangled moan as he stretched his hot body over hers. He kissed her lips and used his fingers against her. He moaned her name when he felt how wet she was. 

She thrust her hips to his hand and cried out when he brushed against her clit. He smiled down at her as she came when he inserted a finger into her. 

She looked up at him, her eyes glazed as he began to finger her. She shook her head, her voice desperate. “No please! No foreplay! No teasing! I can't stand it, Dean. I've wanted you for 7 years! I need you inside me. Please, Dean! Just fuck mmph!” She was cut off as he kissed her and thrust into her at the same time. 

Her fingernails dragged down his back as they both paused to adjust. “Jesus, Ky! You're so tight!” He marveled, causing her to bite his neck. “Probably because I have been with anyone since you.” 

Dean couldn't believe his ears. She'd remained celibate? Guilt tore threw him and his eyes closed. She saw the look on his face and she knew that he'd been with others. Pushing down the pain, she leaned up, licking his lower lip before she kissed him. “Fuck me, Dean.” 

He growled at her whisper and did just that. He thrusted against her, hard and fast. She felt him stretching her and the pain felt so good. She looked up and saw his beautiful green eyes looking down at her. 

It caused her eyes to tear and his own misted as well. “I love you, Kyreigh Prichards. I always have.” Those words, coupled with his quick thrusts, caused her to lose herself again. Her tight walls pulsed around him and he finished, kissing her lips. 

 

He lay next to her on the bed, both breathing harshly. She immediately moved into him, kissing his chest. He gathered her close, pressing a soft kiss to her forehead. “That was amazing. Certainly more comfortable than the backseat of the Impala.” He coughed out a laugh, thinking back on it. That had been the day she'd given him her virginity. “Good times.” He smirked. 

She turned her face to him, her eyes serious. “We still need to talk, Dean.” He looked at the ceiling and nodded. “I know. But for now, just let me hold you, Ky.” She nodded and snuggled with him. They fell asleep not long after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not too good at the sex scenes. I hope you found it passing fair


End file.
